Shopping with Felicity
by arrow-through-my-writers-block
Summary: One Shot: Felicity needs a shopping partner, and with Sara gone, there aren't many takers. So Oliver agrees to tag along. Little does he know this little excursion will lead him to admit something huge. (set after the season 2 finale, so SPOILERS) Inspired by a tumblr prompt.


**Author's Note: This little one shot came from this anonymous prompt on Tumblr: "If prompts are still open: felicity shopping and her making Oliver tag along (established or unestablished olicity I don't care)" **

**Thank you, oh dear anon for this adorable prompt. Wish I could have done it more justice. Oh well. Please review!**

* * *

Felicity had lost her shopping partner. Sure. Her shopping partner had been Sara, and they certainly didn't have similar styles, but they had often skipped out on training in the foundry to take advantage of sales all over Starling City. I had known this early on. Long before they admitted it to Digg and I. Even a super tech girl and ex-assassin needed to enjoy the womanly habits once in a while.

Sara's departure had left a hole in Felicity's world. A small hole, but still one large enough to draw attention. She seemed bored the majority of the time, always drifting into a world of her own. I often believed it was due to that conversation in the mansion before the showdown with Slade, and then maybe a little bit because of that conversation on the island. But that was forbidden territory now. Neither of us spoke of those moments or the subject of those conversations.

Either way, I didn't hesitate when Felicity had requested my assistance at the Starling City mall. I put on my best, most friendly face and drove her there. My annoyance began with the crowded parking lots. How many people, honestly, felt the need to shop at the mall on a Sunday morning? It felt like all of Starling City. Next, we made our way through one major department store and out into the mall proper, stopping occasionally to gawk at an "adorable outfit" displayed on a mannaquin or two. I simply nodded. Best to keep quiet and agree.

Felicity seemed to be in her element. It wasn't an element I was used to seeing her in, but she was enjoying herself already. She rushed into one store after another, me at her heels, making sure not to lose her in the frantic, bustling crowds. She rarely purchased anything. We found ourselves browsing most of the time, which I was okay with. If she purchased something, I'd most likely be left to carry the bags.

Soon we went up the escalators and to the second floor. To my horror, the crowd was worse. Felicity cut across the mall traffic and into a specific store excitedly. Quickly she was grabbing blouses and skirts, jeans and t-shirts. She turned around and smiled. I couldn't help but return it with a smirk. She pointed toward the back of the store and I followed the gesture to find the subject: dressing rooms. "It'll only take a few minutes."

I sighed deeply then nodded, following her. Outside the dressing rooms were couches. I plopped down on one and waited. Every few minutes, she'd reveal a new fashion, modeling it as best she could with her awkwardness. Soon I found myself in one of those montages featured in almost every rom-com: outfits modeled in front of the romantic male lead.

And then it hit me. "I'm the romantic male lead."

One of the sales-girls raised an eyebrow at me and I grinned, feeling an odd heat inflame my face.

Felicity came out the dressing room, shrouded in little black dress and red studded belt. It hugged her body in all the right places. My heart began to pound and I knew the conversation on the island and all the words I had left unsaid needed to be explained. I stood from the couch and crossed the small distance between us. Without hesitation, I leaned in and our lips met, then began to move together in perfect synchronization. I felt her arms tighten around me and my arms wrapped around her curves, bringing her as close to me as possible.

From behind us, I heard someone clear their throat. We broke apart and I turned to see the same sales-girl watching us impatiently. Then she said, "This is a public place. Get a room."

Felicity laughed, then whispered into my ear: "What was that for?"

I looked down at her, into her eyes. "Well, I figured I'd let you know that I meant every word I said in the mansion. I wasn't ready to admit it on the island, but I am now." I kissed the tip of her nose, then added: "Plus, you looked sexy and you put me into this rom-com situation, so why not?"


End file.
